1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of manufacturing tiles, and in particular to a new type environment-friendly tile and method of manufacturing the same.
2. The Prior Arts
Due to the needs of indoor decoration and the floor pavement, the placement of tiles on the floor is quite common. In general, the tile is designed to be the plastic tile made of ceramic or polyvinyl chloride (PVC), thus its price can be varied depending on material it is made and its size.
In the prior art, the ordinary plastic tile contains halogen, or volatile materials, that is not environment friendly. Moreover, in the past, the so called environment friendly plastic tile was made of Urea formaldehyde resin, modified melamine, or phenolic resin, etc containing various degrees of toxicity, and that does not conform to the requirements of human health. By way of example, in Taiwan Patent No I280998 is disclosed a method of producing a plastic tiles having enhanced wear resistant surface, and the plastic file is as shown in FIG. 1. The steps of manufacturing this kind of plastic tiles are as follows: firstly, prepare at least a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) bottom plate 10 and a surface glue layer 12, and glue them together, wherein, the surface of the surface glue layer 12 is pre-coated with a wear resistant glue, such that the side of the surface glue layer 12 not containing the wear resistant glue is glued to the PVC bottom plate 10; then upon the gluing the PVC bottom plate 10 and the surface glue layer 12 together, it is hot pressed and rolled into shape; and subsequently, cut it into the individual plastic tiles. From the descriptions mentioned above it can be known that, though the results of better wear resistance can be obtained, however, the PVC bottom plate still contains halogen, and that still poses hazard to the environment.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the tile of the prior art is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvements.